


Third Time's a Charm

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a very important question to ask Bruce, and now is as good a time as any to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing I wrote today to try and cheer myself up from a bad day. It helped!

The Cave was almost empty now, Damian and Alfred already gone up to bed, leaving the two Batmans to finish up their final reports.  The oldest was sitting at the Batcomputer while the younger stood behind him compiling notes.

Dick tugged at the cowl around his neck.  He had taken it down as soon as they had returned to the Cave, but he still felt its weight pulling on him.  Or maybe it was just the weight of the question he had been waiting to ask Bruce all night that was making his stomach feel like he'd swallowed lead.  In any case, he’d already decided tonight was the night, no matter what.

"While we still don't know what Hugo Strange's motive is this time," Bruce said, narrating his work so Dick could follow along without looking at the screen.  "We do know that this is only the beginning of his new plot against Batman and all of Gotham."

Dick chuckled.  "You write the most elegant reports."

"I'm just trying to make sure this style matches yours in case Strange gains access," Bruce said.  After a moment,  he added,  "Your reports are very pleasing to read."

Dick smiled automatically at the praise, one hand already going to the hidden pocket in his suit.  It felt like it was time.

"Hey, Bruce, can I... Can we talk a second?"

"Of course."  Bruce swiveled the chair around, a slight frown of concern furrowing his brow.  "Is everything alright?"

Dick nodded, not trusting himself to speak more than he'd already prepared.  "Bruce, I've been thinking....  After everything that's happened lately, you finally coming back, the Crisis before then… *everything* that's come before then."

Dick let out a sigh of frustration.  He was rambling.

"I just think it's time we really talked about it," he said, steeling himself.  "Before the next big catastrophe happens or there's another Crisis, I need to know."

He knelt in front of Bruce, ducking his head to avoid whatever expression was on Bruce's face, and also to stop any interrupting questions.  "Maybe this is weird for me to do this, but..."  He held up a small box.

"Will you marry me, Bruce?"

Now, he looked up, swallowing hard.  To anyone else, Bruce's face would look blank, but Dick knew better.  He wasn't expressionless, he was shocked silent, trying to process the information before he responded to make sure he did it correctly.

"Dick, are you serious about this?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

Dick nodded.  "As serious as I've ever been about anything."  He took Bruce's hand.  "I know my track record with marriages and proposals isn't exactly the best, but I couldn't forgive myself if something else happened and I had never asked you."

Bruce squeezed his hand.  "I'm glad you did, Dick.  I don't know how--  I don't know if it would really work, but--"

"We won't know unless we try."

Bruce smiled slightly and nodded.  "Then I accept."

Dick beamed and pulled out the ring.  "I was thinking we could wait till patrol to tell everyone.  That way they’ll all find out at once."

"Or we could wait and see how long it takes them to figure it out on their own," Bruce said, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Not everything needs to be a training exercise, Bruce!"

He shrugged.  "It couldn't hurt."

Dick shook his head.  "Just this once.  For me?"

Bruce sighed.  "I suppose."

Dick grinned and stretched up to kiss his nose.  "I love you, fiancé."

Bruce cupped his face.  "I love you, Dick.  We'll make it work, I promise."

"I know we will.  We’ve made it this far."  He kissed Bruce deeply.  "We should add that to the file.  Let Strange freak out over a married Batman."

Bruce smiled against Dick's cheek.  "Only if you’ll dictate it to me."

Dick grinned.  "Let's do it!"

 


End file.
